


"I can fly, but only when you are."

by acepeace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepeace/pseuds/acepeace
Summary: “Maybe you shouldn’t be writing about volleyball.”“But there isn’t anything else I’m passionate about?” Kageyama states.“Isn’t there?” Suga says leaning away, looking over to Hinata.Kageyama has to write a poem about something he's passionate about, he's having difficulty writing about volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"I can fly, but only when you are."

Kageyama sighs in his Japanese class, his teacher is talking about poems. Poems. Kageyama is not a poem person. He looks at the clock on the wall, 10 minutes left until after school. He looks over at Hinata, who is probably doodling with his pencil. They got moved away from each other at the beginning of school, they have competitions on who can get the best marks. Kageyama looks at the boy sitting next to him, who is writing down notes insanely fast. He really wishes Hinata was sitting next to him, it'd be way more fun.  
"-geyama." Kageyama zones back in.  
"Yes sir."  
"Stay after class. I have to talk to you." Kageyama nods and looks over to Hinata, who laughs to himself before the person next to him whispers something and he jumps back into work. Kageyama groans to himself. When the bell rings, Kageyama drags his feet to the teacher's desk.  
"Do you like poems Kageyama?"  
"I don't read them sir."  
"Well, I want you to write a poem about something you are passionate about, I want something real to come through in this poem. You can grow so much by allowing yourself to be vulnerable."  
"Yes sir."  
"The poem will be due in 2 weeks, like everyone else's. I want yours to stand out. You'll be reading it in front of the class." Kageyama sighs.  
"I understand. Can I go, I've got volleyball."  
"Yes, you're dismissed." Kageyama walks out of the class and Hinata is there.  
"Come on! Race you!" He says before taking off down the hall, Kageyama races after him. Hinata just beats him to the gym and they sit down outside the entrance.  
"You have to write your poem about what you feel strongly about, so you’ll write about how you love volleyball right?"  
"Yeah. What about yours?"  
"Volleyball too!" Kageyama nods, he can't believe he has a crush on this idiot. He hasn't liked him for long and the crush doesn't get in the way of their volleyball so Kageyama thinks it can't cause too much harm. They walk into the gym and get started with training. Kageyama doesn't get his sets as good as usual, the poem on his mind. He isn't good with words, and how do you make love for volleyball into a poem.

After 13 days, Kageyama hasn’t written down anything that ‘stands out’. At lunch he sits on a bench, sipping milk he just brought from a vending machine when Hinata comes over.  
"Bakageyama!"  
"What dumbass?"  
"Come do some sets to me!"  
"After school. I've got to do my poem."  
"We have training after school that doesn't count! And I have to do some work on it too. Poems are so difficult." Hinata whines.  
"We can train extra after school."  
"Yay! Thanks Bakageyama." Hinata says before sitting down next to Kageyama. They sit together, bantering lightly until the bell rings. They make their way to English where all they mainly just whisper to each other about hand signals. When class finishes and they race to the gym (which Kageyama wins), Suga pulls Kageyama aside.  
“You’ve been off the past couple days. You alright?” Kageyama blinks awkwardly.  
“How do I write about volleyball to make a Japanese teacher know how much I like it.” He blurts out, Suga smiles.  
“Is that what it is?”  
“Yeah. I have to write a poem about something I feel passionately about. My teacher’s gonna be extra harsh on me because I wasn’t paying attention in class.” Kageyama complains, he’s feeling rather talkative, probably since Hinata is who he would usually talk about class with only says, ‘Don’t worry Bakageyama, all you have to do is imagine the feeling of the ball in your hands and what it feels like. Or the sting after a game or practice.’  
“Why weren’t you paying attention?” Kageyama’s eyes dart to Hinata who is practicing receives, he’s terrible at them. Kageyama watches him for a couple of seconds before quickly looking back at Suga.  
“Uh-”  
“I get it.” Suga says with an empathetic smile.  
“What? No, it’s not like that.” Kageyama stutters out.  
“Like what?” Suga says sneakily. Kageyama sighs and Suga pats his shoulder. “It’s okay, I won’t tell.” And they go back to training. Kageyama’s head is pounding all of training, unfortunately not because of volleyball. When they finish up, Hinata bounces over.  
“Hey.” Hinata says, glowing. A look passes over his face that Kageyama has seen many times, Kageyama still doesn’t know what it means so whenever he sees it he gets annoyed. But the look disappears quickly and turns into a pout. Kageyama takes that as his hint that he’s taken too long to reply.  
“Hi.” He says quietly, picking up his bag.  
“Hey! What are you grabbing your bag for? Aren’t we training together?!” Hinata whines, Kageyama smiles slightly before turning around. He knows that Hinata caught the smile because he peers around his shoulder with a very happy look of interest.  
“Yeah, but the gym is being locked up dumbass.” Hinata’s mouth turns into a small circle and a little ‘oh’ escapes his lips before he lights up and marches out of the gym. Suga is talking to Hinata when Kageyama gets out of the gym, their conversation ends with a double hi-five. Suga walks over to Kageyama and hi-fives him gently before leaning to whisper in Kageyama’s ear.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be writing about volleyball.”  
“But there isn’t anything else I’m passionate about?” Kageyama states.  
“Isn’t there?” Suga says leaning away, looking over to Hinata. He turns back to Kageyama with a smile, “See you tomorrow.” He says before leaving with Tanaka. 

Hinata and Kageyama train together for hours. They lie next to each other, huffing. Kageyama is lying on the court and Hinata on the grass. Kageyama looks up at the sky, which is a pretty pinky orange. The clouds are fluffy and remind him of Hinata’s hair. He looks at Hinata, who is drawing something in the air with immense concentration. Kageyama isn’t sure if it’s the fact that they just finished a brilliant training, the summer breeze, the smell of grass mixed with sweat, Hinata drawing in the air, the sun setting, the way the light hits Hinata or just Hinata himself that makes Kageyama think maybe he’s in love with him. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes.  
“Did you just smile?” Kageyama opens his eyes, Hinata leaning over him, his brown eyes wide with wonder. Kageyama laughs at the sight, Hinata gasps. “I didn’t even know you could do that expression! What are you thinking about?”  
“Something.” Kageyama says mysteriously, Hinata sits up.  
“Bakageyama!” He whines. Kageyama regrets the fact that he has to go but he knows it’s getting late.  
“It’s late.”  
“Yeah you’re right. I guess we have to get home.” Hinata says with a pout. “How about one more set?”  
“Dumbass.” Is all Kageyama replies with, as he pulls himself up from the ground and grabs the volleyball. Kageyama sets the ball up through the air to Hinata. He jumps and the moment seems to stop in front of him, Hinata in the air, hand about to hit the ball. Time starts again as Hinata makes contact, ball flying into the other side of the court. Hinata laughs as he turns to Kageyama. The sun is setting behind him and Kageyama wants to kiss him.  
“One more!” Hinata says and Kageyama knows. He’s undeniably in love with Hinata. They do 20 more sets before Kageyama calls it a night and they say goodbye. Kageyama runs home. 'Maybe you shouldn't be writing about volleyball' Suga's words bounce around in his head. When he gets home, he writes down a poem, he finally knows what to say.

"Kageyama, please present your poem." Kageyama awkwardly shuffles to the front of the class and clears his throat. He looks over to Hinata (who smiles warmly) before starting the poem.

"Do you know the feeling,  
that you can fly?  
I do.  
I know I can fly,  
when the smell of grass and sweat fills the air,  
and the summer breeze blows between my fingers,  
when the sunset colours the sky my favourite colour,  
when i’ve set the ball and it’s flying through the air,  
straight to your palm,  
and you send it flying.  
I can fly,  
but only when you are.” 

Kageyama ends his poem and gives it to the teacher, who gives him an approving look. He accidentally looks at Hinata, who’s sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Kageyama freezes for a second before looking down and walking back to his seat. People are clapping but Kageyama just wants to disappear. When class ends, Kageyama runs out and leaves the grounds. They don’t have training today so he can just go home and train. He has to avoid Hinata at all costs. ‘Why did I do that?’  
“BAKAGEYAMA!” He hears, by instinct he turns around. Hinata is running towards him, Kageyama takes off. Hinata is yelling and Kageyama keeps running. He gets to the park and Kageyama runs in. ‘I’ve ruined everything.’ He looks behind him, Hinata is not in sight. He keeps running. He trips in the middle of the park and he catches himself with his hands. ‘I’m such an idiot.’ He stays like that for a couple seconds to catch his breath before he sees tears falling from his face. ‘Hinata must hate me now.’ He starts hyperventilating as he stands up, he has to keep moving. ‘Why wouldn’t he?’ He starts to try and run but it’s difficult during a panic attack. ‘Why?’ He falls to the ground again. Once he’s pulled himself together, he hears Hinata call out, running towards him. Kageyama gets up and starts running again. He gets to the bathrooms and locks the door as Hinata reaches him.  
“Kageyama! Open the door!”  
“No.” He calls back.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you like someone? Your poem was really good by the way, I was like woahhhh. I thought you were doing it about volleyball. But do you like someone on our team? Why didn’t you tell me you liked someone on the team?” Hinata calls through the door. Kageyama feels anger boil in him. He slams open the door.  
“What. Are. You. Talking. About.” Kageyama spits out. Hinata yelps.  
“You must really like someone from our team. Who?” Kageyama can’t believe it, is he really this thick.  
“What?”  
“Who is it?” Hinata asks timidly. “I- I’ll help you with them. I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me.” Kageyama sees tears in Hinata’s eyes. “We’re supposed to be best friends. Why didn’t you tell me Kageyama!?” A tear slips down his face.  
“You idiot.” Kageyama mutters.  
“I know I’m an idiot but I thought we wer-” Kageyama pulls him into a kiss, which he pulls away from in less than a second and relocks himself in the bathroom. For a couple of minutes, Kageyama can’t hear Hinata move at all.  
“Oh.” Hinata eventually says, “Oh!” He starts banging on the door. “Let me in Bakageyama!” Kageyama doesn’t move as Hinata continues hitting the door. After 10 minutes of this, Kageyama hears Hinata murmur.  
“Tobio please.” His heart skips a beat. He opens the door, Hinata is standing there, tears running down his face freely.  
“You called me Tobio.”  
“The poem was about me.” Kageyama nods. Hinata laughs and takes a step towards him. “I think I’m in love with you Kageyama Tobio.”  
“I am in love with you Hinata Shouyou.” 

When Kageyama gets to training the next morning, Hinata is already there. He lights up and runs over.  
“Finally! I want to do some quick attacks that go whooooosh. Suga is busy so he didn’t want to do them. Come on Tobio!” Hinata says at the speed of light grabbing Kageyama’s hand and pulling him along. Kageyama laughs slightly.  
“I have to go get changed dumbass.” Hinata pouts slightly and Kageyama goes to get changed. When he comes out, Suga runs over with Nishinoya.  
“Congrats.” Nishinoya says.  
“The poem?” Suga questions knowingly.  
“Yeah. The poem.” Kageyama says with a smile.


End file.
